


Double Save

by LadyJuse



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, pre-season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Cavendish saves Dakota with interesting results. Not Season 2 Compliant.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Team Cavota





	Double Save

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Cavendish muttered under her breath. He was watching a past version of himself. He was talking to Dakota. They were on another self-appointment pistachio shipment mission. This time, it went horribly right. The pistachios were destroyed…but…

Dakota had died.

There was an explosion…Dakota had…he couldn’t…

Cavendish then saw something, a mostly orange and yellow something. That he already saw but not in the same place.

“What the devil?” Cavendish asked.

The other Dakota turned and looked at him.

“Cav?!” he whispered harshly, “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same question!”

Getting a better look at this other Dakota, Cavendish realized that he was in a similar state to himself. Hands stained with blood; clothes covered in soot. The trace of tears.

“Did I die in your timeline?” he asked.

Dakota looked at the past Cavendish.

He knew the answer.

This distraction caused them both to lose track of timing, but via the current location of their past selves, they knew that the explosion was soon. Cavendish, acting against his usual character, ran towards them, to drag past Dakota away from the imminent explosion.

Dakota balked at Cavendish _not_ formulating a plan for once, ran close after.

Dakota and Cavendish of the past were squabbling as usual.

“I’m just sayin’,” past Dakota said, “most Chinese places will be closed once our mission is done.”

Past Cavendish huffed, “As if our mission will be lasting the allotted time.”

Their argument was cut short via both being grabbed by their partner’s future selves. Dakota initially pulled past Cavendish just a little way from the boat, but after seeing the other Cavendish pulling his past self away from the docks; he followed, dragging past Cavendish towards the other pair.

Just as Dakota caught up to Cavendish, the ship with the pistachios on board exploded. Thankfully, no one was on board. A punch of debris and shrapnel scattered the empty dock.

The only one without a look of shock was Future Cavendish.

* * *

The four soon found a 24h diner, as most Chinese places were about to close; if not already. The waitress gave the two sets of doubles a second glance but didn’t pay any mind. Living in Danville does that. They were the only ones in the diner and the waitress looked supremely uninterested in anything they would say.

The perfect place to talk.

They sat so they were across from their time duplicates. The waitress quickly came to get their order, the Dakotas ordered burgers, current Cavendish ordered a salad and future Cavendish ordered fish and chips. The current Cavendish gave a look to his future self.

The waitress filled their glasses with water and walked off.

After a few minutes of silence, the past Dakota spoke up.

“It happened again, didn’t it?”

The Cavendishes gave the Dakotas a look.

“Wait, _again?_ ” the current Cavendish, “ _would someone tell me what’s going on?!?!_ ”

The two Dakotas just looked sheepish, so the future Cavendish spoke up.

“As you can probably tell, our mission failed…but that wasn’t the worst of it…Dakota pushed me out of the way and…” he faded into quiet tears.

That’s all was needed.

The future Dakota placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder and gave a look to his past self.

Guess it’s time to confess.

Just as one of them was about to speak up, the waitress returned with their orders.

As they ate, the Dakotas began explaining.

“I think I know why the me in your timeline died Cav,” the future Dakota said, before taking a bite of his burger.

"’Y’see, what originally happened was you died so the other me went back in time to save you…”, the current Dakota continued, “but it seems we failed to survive ourselves.”

He finished his sentence and took a bite of his own burger.

“Wait, I _died_?” Both Cavendishes said at the same time.

The Dakota’s nodded.

“Anyways,” Future Cavendish said, dipping one of his chips in the tartar sauce, “what are we going to do? There are four of us.”

“Well…” current Dakota said.

* * *

“Out of all the possible hiding places, “ Future Cavendish grumbled as they crossed a lava flow “you went for the volcanic island”

“Hey, I had to go for somewhere that BOTT wouldn’t know about!” Future Dakota said defensively.

They trekked through the jungle, passed some wreckage until they arrived at some gates. A masked figure was keeping watch as look startled at the two. They dashed away as if to tell someone before the gates opened.

They entered, anticipating what they would see.

The first thing they noticed were the huts, some on the ground and others in trees.

There were also multiple Dakotas, all of them were discarding masks that they were wearing.

Cavendish looked at Dakota, who only shrugged.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” one of the Dakotas, likely the leader, “we thought it was just a Dakota and we have this initiation.”

Cavendish huffed and rolled his eyes, of course, they would do something like this.

“But Cav,” one of the Dakotas, one with longer hair, piped up “what are you doing here?”

Cavendish closed his eyes, before explaining.

“It seems that when trying to save me, you died. So, I went back”

All the other Dakotas looked at him in awe.

Then came the tackle. Cavendish nearly lost his balance with the sheer force of the Dakotas pouncing on him in gratitude for what Cavendish did. Cavendish had to force himself out of the tackle.

“Yes, yes,” Cavendish huffed, now free from the Dakotas collective embrace, “I don’t understand why you are so surprised. We are partners after all. That is more important than saving the world.”

“Well, would you have your very own harem if you saved the world?” one of the Dakotas in the back joked.

“What’s a harem?” Cavendish asked.

Oh, this should be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. Cavendish having a harem of Dakotas just fascinates me in a weird way. Maybe because I think dating sims are neat.


End file.
